Pups of the Living Dead!
This episode is part A of episode 304. Summary As part of a class assignment, Snooky Wookums must civilize a monster and make it non threatening! Unfortunately, he happened to choose Tarman, and when Farmer Yumi's cousin, Aqua comes to visit, the pups must not only help Snooky into turning Tarman into a man, but also hide him from Aqua! Can they do it, or is this plan brain dead??? Characters *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Tarman (First appearance) *Farmer Yumi *Farmer Al *Aqua (First appearance) *Cap'n Turbot *Mayor Goodway *Cali *Katie *Rio *Snooky Wookums Transcript (Title card with Rocky and a zombie head a la Dawn of the Dead Poster on it) Rocky: Pups of the Living Dead! (The episode starts with Farmer Al and Farmer Yumi watching Night of the Living Dead) Farmer Al: *Cowering behind the sofa* Oh... why are we watching this again?! Farmer Yumi: Because, we had a wager! If I won that sparring match, I get to choose what we watch on Movie night! Farmer Al: It's times like this that I wish you weren't a ninja/heavyweight high school wrestler... Farmer Yumi: Sh!!!!! This part's my favorite! Farmer Al: Oh dear... is that little girl gonna?? Farmer Yumi: Yep! Things are gonna get messy! (The TV then turns to static) Farmer Yumi: Aw what?! Boo! Farmer Al: Ah yes! Phew! (The TV then switches to a well in a forest. With a hooded figure climbing out of the well, and out of the TV in a creepy spider walk) Farmer Al: Yipes! I-I-It's Samara Morgan!!!! Farmer Yumi: Don't worry Honey, I got this! (She gets in a karate stance) Bring it on ya hooded emo! (The hooded figure then looks at them both, and takes off his hood, revealing to be Snooky) Snooky: Sorry about that! I just love doing that trick! Farmer Yumi: *Giggles* It's okay Snooky, just try not to- Farmer Al?? Huh... where'd he go?? (She then notices her husband hiding behind the couch) Farmer Al: What was THAT!? Farmer Yumi: Sigh... Al... you have got to learn to be fearless! Snooky: Sorry if I scared you Farmer Al! Farmer Al: I-It's fine... Snooky: Anyway, is it fine if I might bring in my science project here in Adventure Bay to civilize?? Farmer Al: Sure, why not?? Snooky: Great! Come on out Tarman! Tarman: (Through the TV) I'm coming!! (He tries to go through the TV, but ends up getting his head stuck) Aw... I'm stuck! Farmer Al: Um was that supposed to happen? Snooky: Don't worry, I'll take care of this! (He tries to pull him out) Ready Tar-Tar? Tarman: Ready!! Snooky: One, two three! (He pulls with all of his might, and he pulls Tarman out with ease) Got 'cha! Tarman: Good one!! Snooky: Farmer Al and Yumi, say hello to Tarman from Return of the Living Dead 1, 2 and 5! Tarman: Hi!! Farmer Al: AH!!!!!! Living dead!!! Gahaha!!! (He hides behind a lamp) Snooky: What's wrong with Al?? Farmer Yumi: He's not so much a fan of horror movies... Or their monsters! Farmer Al: Not one bit! (Farmer Yumi's phone rings) Farmer Yumi: Hm... odd... (She answers) Hello?? Aqua: Yumi, is that you? Farmer Yumi: Who is this? Aqua: It's me, Aqua! Farmer Yumi: Aqua?! I can't believe it! Aqua: Okay girl it's been a while, now calm down! Farmer Yumi: Well, why are you calling anyway?? Aqua: To tell you I'm coming to Adventure Bay for a visit Farmer Yumi: Really?! That's awesome! Can't wait to meet ya! Aqua: I can't wait to see you too! Farmer Yumi: So when are ya coming over?? Aqua: I'll be coming tomorrow! Oh, I gotta motor, see ya! Farmer Yumi: That's great! See ya then! (She then hangs up) Farmer Al: Who was that? Farmer Yumi: That was my cousin Aqua! Snooky: Okay.... Anyway, wanna know what my project is? Farmer Al: S-Sure... *Gulp* Snooky: Well, our college teacher assigned it! Our project is to civilize a creature within a weekend Farmer Al: Very I-Interesting.... *Gulp* Snooky: Yeah. Farmer Yumi: Aw, peach fuzz! I forgot, Aqua isn't a fan of horror movie monsters either! Farmer Al: well that makes two of us! Snooky: Hm.. well, she said that she is coming here tomorrow, so I'll just have Tarman sleep here for the night, and I'll come back and get him in the morning before Aqua comes! Farmer Al: Um... I-I don't know... *He shudders* Snooky: Oh come on, what can go wrong?? Farmer Al: lots of things...LOTS of things Farmer Yumi: Oh come on, sweetie! Anyone who's a friend of the PAW Patrol is a friend of mine! Tarman, you can sleep here tonight! Tarman: Yumi lady very nice... Tarman thanks you! Farmer Yumi: You're welcome! (Later that night) Farmer Yumi: Good night honey! (She kisses him on the cheek) Farmer Al: Night sweetie! (Farmer Yumi turns off the lights, though a certain someone is in the middle of the bed) Tarman: Night Mrs. Yumi and Mr. Al! Farmer Yumi: Night Tarman! Farmer Al: N-Night... *Gulp* I still got a bad feeling about this.... (The two lovers then tuck in the covers, and Tarman is sleeping in the middle, talking in his sleep) Tarman: Zzzzzz.... Brains! ....zzzzzz...... Brains!! Farmer Al: Eep.... (He shivers under the covers) (Thinking) Oh... what was I thinking?! Having a rotten sticky smelly corpse in the middle of my bed! I just know things are gonna go bad.... *Gulp* (Scene Changer: Snooky's Badge) (The sun rises, with Farmer Yumi waking up) Farmer Yumi: *Yawn* Morning Al.... *She notices her husband isn't near her) Al?? Where'd he go?? (She finds her husband hiding under the bed) Al.... come outta there... Farmer Al: Oh um... Morning.......(shaking) Sweetie! Farmer Yumi: Did you stay under there all night?? Farmer Al: What?! No! Don't be ridiculo- Okay yes, I did, that thing freaks me out!!!! Farmer Yumi: Sigh... you're such a wimp.... (A doorbell is heard) Farmer Al: I think that's Aqua Farmer Yumi: I'll go and see! (She heads to the door, to see Snooky on the other side) Hey Snooky! Snooky: Alright, I'm here to pick up Tarman! Tarman: Daddy! (He hugs Snooky) Snooky: Oof!! I'm not your father! I'm just here to pick you up! Hope he wasn't any trouble. Farmer Al: He was for me! (He shivers) Farmer Yumi: He wasn't. Snooky: Oh, good! Come on Tarman, we gotta get you ready for the outside world! Tarman: Okay daddy!! (He goes outside with him) (The two then leave) Farmer Yumi: See? Just one night and you weren't too scared! Farmer Al: (shivers) Well could ya blame me?! I was sleepin' with a reanimated corpse! Farmer Yumi: Yeah but still! (The doorbell rings again) Farmer Al: Is that Aqua? Farmer Yumi: Let me check! (She opens the door again to see her cousin on the other side. She has blue eyes, a white dress and hair as beautiful as sand on a beach) Aqua: Farmer Yumi!! (She hugs her back) Farmer Yumi: Aqua! (She hugs back) See you got the directions I gave you huh?? Aqua: Yep! It's so good to see you again! Farmer Yumi: You too! It's been a while since we last saw each other! Aqua: Yep! Farmer Yumi: Ya know, how about a tour of the town while you're here?? Aqua: Sure let's go! Farmer Yumi: Alright! Al, take care of the animals okay? Farmer Al: Alright! (Scene changer: Suzan's badge) (Suzan is on the beach, getting a suntan) Suzan: Ah... this is the life! Monty: Hey sis! (He is standing in Suzan's light) Suzan: Monty, move out of the way! Monty: Um I can stand where I want! Suzan: No, I'm older then you, so I own you! Monty: Hey I'm not your slave! Suzan: Oh clam up! (She hits him with her folding chair, and it has Monty caught in it, as she moves to someplace else) Monty: (He tries to get out but he can't) Oh, come on! (Suzan then heads to a dock and stands near it) Cap'n Turbot: oh hi Suzan! Suzan: Hey Cap'n T! Mind if I sit here? Turbot: Sure thing Suzan, go on ahead! Suzan: Good, cause my brother can be such a- Snooky: (Off screen) Tarman wait! Tarman: CANNON BALL!!!! (He jumps into the water, causing Suzan and Turbot to get wet) Cap'n Turbot: Whoa! What a wild wave! I wonder who caused it though... Suzan: Gr..... SNOOKY!!!!!!!!! Snooky: Hey Suzan! Suzan: Tell your experiment to not get me wet!!!! Cap'n Turbot: Calm down Suzan, he's new so he didn't know! Suzan: Sigh... I'm gonna go someplace else to get a tan.... Snooky: Come on Tarman! Tarman: Coming! (He goes out of the water, and follows Snooky) Cap'n Turbot: Yeesh... what a waste of perfectly wet water! Farmer Yumi: Hey there Cap'n Turbot! Cap'n Turbot: Hey there Farmer Yumi! Farmer Yumi: I would like to introduce you to someone! This is my cousin, Aqua! Cap'n Turbot: Well, it's a pleasure to meet yo- (Cap'n Turbot couldn't stop staring at her, she was SO beautiful! Her blue eyes, that blonde hair, and that dress! He had fallen in love!) Cap'n Turbot: Um.... Hehe... H-Hey there.... Aqua: Hi there Mr. tall and handsome.. Cap'n Turbot: Well, my real name is Horatio... But most people call be Cap'n Turbot... Aqua: A handsome name for a handsome man.... Cap'n Turbot: Yeah... Hehe... And you have pretty name for a pretty girl like you! Aqua: (Blushes) Aw... thanks! (She giggles cutley) Cap'n Turbot: Hehe... No mentioning... A-Anyway, I have some fishing t-to get to.... Aqua: Really?! I love fishing! Cap'n Turbot: Oh! I-Uh.. That's great! Of course you might wanna get your gear first before we do it.. Really... Aqua: You can say that! Cap'n Turbot: Right... I'll just wait for you here... Aqua: Okay! (Aqua rushes off to get her stuff, wile Cap'n Turbot watches her as she walks away) Cap'n Turbot: (Dreamy sigh) She's prefect.. (Wally then appears out of the water) Cap'n Turbot: Oh.. Hey there Wally... *Dreamy sigh* She was so beautiful... Wally: Do you mean that Aqua lass?? Cap'n Turbot: Yeah... (Snaps out of it) What?! No... Of course not! I mean just because you fell for Walinda, doesn't mean I have to fall for that beautiful young girl... Wally: Lying never did any good laddie! Cap'n Turbot: Okay fine... I like her.... Wally: Well if she is that much of a catch, then it's time you reel her in! Cap'n Turbot: Well, if you say so... *Sighs dreamly* (Scene changer: Cap'n Turbot's badge) (Cali and Rio are playing Pup Pup Boogie) Cali: Ha! There's no way you can out dance me Rio: Beg to differ! Cali: Oh really?? Well here comes the hard part... Tailspin!! (The two then manage to get their tails tangled and their noses to touch and for them both to blush) Cali: Oh... Hehe, sorry about that... Rio: W-Well there is a reason this game is for pups... Snooky then comes in) Snooky: Hey there guys! If you don't mind I need your help with something! Rio: Sure, what is it?? Snooky: I need you to help civilize my science project! Rio: Sure, what is it? Snooky: I'll show you, oh Tarman!! Rio: Who?? (Tarman then starts to try and outsmart the automatic door) Rio: That's Tarman?? Snooky: Yeah... You can now see why I need help in civilizing him.... Cali: (Starstruck) Oh... My... God... Rio: Um... You okay there Cali?? (He starts to wave a paw in her face) Cali: IT'S HIM!!! (He pushes Rio out of the way and rushes towards Tarman) I can't believe I'm talking to the actual Tarman from Return of the Living Dead!! I'm a huge fan of George A. Romero's Dead Series!! Rio: Living dead? Cali: Shush!! (She places a paw on Rio's mouth) Tarman: Tarman wonders what machine is... Cali: That's the automatic door, I wouldn't really get my paw stuck in that if I were you, Marshall got it caught once, and it was not pretty... Tarman: Tarman does not have paws, only hands.... Snooky: Anyway, I was hoping if the PAW Patrol can help out in making the creature a little more... Sophisticated?? Rio: We always love to help! (Scene changer: Rio's Badge) (Ryder is playing games on his phone, and then gets a call) Ryder: Ryder her- (He sees Tarman on the Pup-Pad) Nyah!! What the?! Ryder: O.... Kay then... No job is too big, no zombie is too Sticky! The PAW Patrol will get it done in a.... Jiffy?? Ah the heck with it.... (He presses the special compartment on the pup pad) PAW Patrol, to the Lookout! Pups and Kittens: Ryder needs us! (The pups and kittens rush into the elevator) Marshall: Here I come! (He trips and ends up bashing into Tarman) Oof! Tarman: (He gets his hand stuck on Marshall's head) Gah... Marshall: Well, as long as you don't do the hot wax treatment..... Tar is even worst... (The pups laugh and the elevator goes up, with Tarman looking confused on the way up) Chase: PAW Patrol... Ready for action Ryder sir! Ryder: Thanks for hurrying pups, Snooky needs our help in civilizing a creature for a Science project. And he has chosen Tarman has his project.... Tarman: Brains!! Logan: So who is gonna take care of him exactly?? Ryder: I'm glad you asked that Logan! (He presses Cali's symbol) Cali, I need you to help out Tarman in putting back any limbs together if they fall off. Cali: OMG, I'M HELPING OUT TARMAN!!! I mean um... Time for a Purrfect rescue! (The Baddie Alarm sounds off) Tarman: AH!!! We are going to get nuked!! Save yourselves!! Ah!!!!! Logan: It's just the Bad Guy Alarm! Rio: That means someone is attacking Adventure Bay! Ryder: That's correct Rio! (He shows the screen) Uh-oh... Monty: Who is it?? Ryder: It looks like Maero and his boys from The Brotherhood had manage to cheat death and is sending out some of his boys in Monster Truck and is going around and is planning on leveling Adventure Bay into smoldering pebbles! Logan: You meant to say rubble didn't you?? Ryder: Yeah.. but... Rubble: What about me? Ryder: Never mind Rubble... Point is we need to stop them! Rocky: What is it with Maero anyway?? Ryder: He is the leader of the Brotherhood. Zuma: Bwotherhood?? What's that?? Ryder: Well, it says here that they are a gang from Stilwater that specialize in Gang Warfare! Logan: That is one of the Prof's enemies! We better call him! (He presses a Anime based Cat's symbol) Prof. Genki, we need your assitance! Prof. Genki: Hello Logan, what can Prof. Genki do for you?? Logan: Maero managed to get out of the Underworld, we'll need your weaponry and mayhem skills in order to take care of him for us while we help taking care of Tarman! Prof Genki: Genki says Murder Time, Fun Time!! Logan: Thank you Genki! (He signs off) Now then, I believe that we should refocus on who can take care of Tarman. Ryder: Right! (He presses Chase's button) Chase, I need your police skills to help keep him in line! Chase: Chase is on the case! Ryder: Alright, PAW Patrol is on a roll! (Ryder rushes down the fireman's poll and the pups slide down their vehicles, with Tarman trying to find a way down, but Chase helps him down the slide) Chase: Had a little trouble huh?? Tarman: Yes.... Chase: Eh, it's okay... Anyway, let's go! (The two ride off) Trivia *This is Aqua's first appearance *This is the first time the PAW Patrol had to civilize a monster or non-human. References *The part where Snooky enters through Farmer Al and Yumi's TV is a reference to The Ring Category:Season 3 Category:Halloween